Why Didn't I See That Coming?
by missscarlatti713
Summary: Katerina Mars is the new girl at BAU. She's got the tactical scores and the brains for the job. The whole team immediately accepts her. Is it possible our favorite boy genius could fall for her? And will she fall for him?
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Run._ That was the only thought going through Morgan Bell's mind as she flew down the empty street lined with buildings that were either closed or vacant. She could hear him behind her, his running footsteps were catching up.

_I'm dead._ That was the thought that stopped her in her tracks just as quickly as the dead end of the alley she turned down. _I'm dead, but I'm not going down without a fight._ She thought turning to face her rapidly approaching killer.

Once he saw she was trapped he slowed down. Taking his time he slowly pulled out a rather large shiny knife. When he was close enough to reach her, she made her attempt at a fight, scratching him.

He hissed in pain as her nails tore his skin, drawing blood. With one carefully measured motion he sliced open her throat. She collapsed against the wall. He crouched down and looked into her vacant eyes. "You deserved this." He whispered to the corpse in front of him. "Just remember you deserved this." Then he rose and walked into the night.


	2. Who Is She?

_**I don't own Criminal Minds or its characters. I only own Katarina and any other characters I make up.**_

Chapter 1

Kat's POV

I tried to contain my excitement as I rode the elevator up to the BAU floor. Today's was my first day working for the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. It's always been my thing to chase danger and uphold justice.

The elevator doors opened and I walked into the bullpen area full off people working. As I approached a group of agents looked up. When I got closer a tall very good-looking African American man asked me, "Hi. Can I help you find anything?"

"If you could point me in the direction of Aaron Hotchner's office that would be great." I replied.

"Up those stairs, second door." A dark haired woman told me.

"Thank you." I smiled and headed in that direction. I knocked on the door. The voice and the other side said, "Come in."

Third Person POV

"Does anyone have an idea of who she was and what she's doing here?" Morgan asked after the mystery girl left.

"Hotch said that we would be getting a new agent." JJ replied.

"And that would be her." Rossi said walking up to the group.

"Are you going to tell us her name or let us die from the suspense?" Prentiss asked half serious.

"If I give you a name you'll have Garcia run a background check and know everything about her before you even meet her, but it's Katarina Mars."

"Who's Katarina Mars?" Reid asked before taking a sip of the coffee he had in his hand.

"You didn't see her walking to Hotch's office?" Morgan asked while sending a text to Garcia telling her to look into Mars.

Reid shook his head. "I didn't. You still haven't told me who she is."

Before anyone could give him an explanation Morgan's phone rang. "Hey Baby Girl. That was fast even by your standards. What do you have?" He asked putting the phone on speaker so everyone can hear.

"_It wasn't that hard accessing her file, she starts working here today. So the condensed version is she's 27, born and raised on a cattle ranch just outside of Houston Texas, and a girl genius. IQ of 185 and two PHDs, one in psychology and one in forensic science. She was in the Army for a while, was a dead shot sniper and not too shabby with explosives either."_

Prentiss glanced up and saw Hotch exiting his office followed by the tall dark haired Katarina. "Thanks Garcia." She said quickly before reaching out and ending the call.

"We've got a case in Phoenix and I need to introduce you all to our new team member. Briefing room in five minutes." Hotch called to the team as he walked in the direction of the briefing room.


	3. First Impressions

Chapter 2

Kat's POV

Once everyone was assembled in the briefing room Hotch, as I was told to call him, started with introductions. "This is our new team member Katarina Mars. She has spent several years in the Army and has PHDs in psychology and forensic science." A little formal for my taste, but whatever.

"I'm Derek Morgan," the guy from earlier introduced himself. "Should we be referring to you as Dr. Mars?"

I shook my head. "You don't have to. The only people I force it on need to be reminded to show a little more respect."

The dark haired woman smiled a bit at my response before introducing herself as Emily Prentiss. She was dressed in a professional business suit. Despite the obvious fashion taste she looked like she could hold her own. Why was I even judging that point? You can't get into the FBI without knowing how to fight back.

After Emily a brightly dressed blond woman introduced herself. Penelope Garcia was a happy outgoing person. Something told me that her personality would be a big help in fending off the horrors that come with the job. She started with her name and ended with a prediction that we would be the best of friends. I love her already.

Next was another blond woman, but in a more professional clothing style. Once JJ spoke the words media liaison as her job description I could only think, _my hero._ I hated dealing with the press. In my opinion if someone can deal with the circus that calls itself media without losing their cool they're ok by me.

The next face I recognized. David Rossi. I've read all of his books. They were what put me on the BAU track of law enforcement.

The only person left in the room was a guy who was adorable in a geeky way. He smiled shyly when he saw me looking at him and said, "I'm Dr. Spencer Reid." He looked like he wanted to say something else put he just looked down at his coffee cup. Cute, smart, FBI, and shy, interesting combination.

JJ then called our attention to the monitor and the pictures of three young women on it. "Over the past three monthes three women have been found in alleys in the city. Their throats were slashed and given the amount of blood where they were found, they were killed in the alleys they were found in."

Morgan glanced up from studying the file, "Any sign of sexual assault?"

She shook her head. "There are no indicators that there's any sexual motive in these killings."

Rossi slowing shook his head. "He has a strange way of picking his victims. The only apparent thing connecting these girls is their age."

Hotch nodded and rose. "We can discuss this on the flight. Wheels up in thirty."


	4. Jet

Chapter 3

Third Person POV

"So first we have Kristy Thomas, brunette, 35, works at an insurance company, not married, and no children." JJ started summing up what little they knew.

"A month later local police find Leah Kane. Blond, 30, works as receptionist at a doctor's office, was divorced a year ago, she had her daughter every other week." Morgan read from the file for the second victim.

"Morgan Bell was found early this morning, a little before 4 AM. She's a redhead, 22, works part time at a local restaurant to help pay for nursing school, not married, and no kids." Rossi finished with the third victim's info.

"This guy is good. No fingerprints, no DNA, no evidence of any kind. One slice across the throat, aimed directly to cut the carotid artery. Deep too. "Kat said closing her gold eyes a minute as she looked at the crime scene photos.

"You ok?" Prentiss asked glancing at her.

She nodded pushing her black hair out of her face. "I'm fine with a bloody crime scene, until you put in someone who has their throat cut open." She noticed the looks the team was giving her. "I can deal with it. It just brings up bad memories."

Hotch stared at her another second before continuing, "He hasn't been leaving evidence, until now. The coroner found skin cells under Morgan Bell's fingernails. No hits in CODIS yet, but they're still running it."

"So she fought back. Our guy probably has a nasty scratch right now." Kat said with a hint of a smile in her voice.

Hotch began handing out assignments, "When we get there JJ, Morgan, and, Prentiss go the police station and set up. Morgan Bell's family should be there by the time we get there. Rossi and Kat go to the latest crime scene, see if it can tell us anything else. Reid and I will head to the coroner's office to get the autopsy report."

"This guy has a message," Kat observed. "And he's obviously willing to do whatever it takes to get it out there."

"There's still one question," Morgan started.

"What is it?" Reid finished.


	5. Making Bets and Hitting Dead Ends

Chapter 4

Third Person POV

"So what do we think of the new girl?" Morgan asked as they drove from the airport to the Phoenix police station.

"She seems nice. I'm not too sure about her issue with the crime scene, but if she's as good as her resume says she'll make it work. Why do you ask?" Prentiss said.

"I agree she's good. I'm just asking to see if you guys noticed Boy Genius's reaction to Girl Genius." Morgan said with a sly smile.

"How could we not notice?" JJ asked. "But to his credit, he only turned bright red after she moved her attention to something else."

"Anyone willing to place a bet on how long it's going to take for them to get together?" Morgan asked as they pulled up.

"I'll bet on 5 months if at all. She's outgoing and into the tactical work. Reid is not the best with a gun or in a fight. Those two different personalities might not mesh as well as you think." Prentiss volunteered.

"I'll go with 6 months." JJ said.

Morgan nodded and said, "I'm going with 3 or 4. They both are geniuses. That's some good common ground for them to bond over."

Prentiss rolled her eyes and started walking to the station doors. "Let's stop analyzing the possible social life of two of our coworkers until we solve this case."

Alley where Morgan Bell was found

Kat's POV

The first thing I noticed was the blood. How could you miss it? There was a lot. Spattered on one of the walls, showing where and how she was standing when he cut her throat. As well as a large pool from when she bled out.

"The only sign that she put a struggle was the skin under her nails from when she scratched him. And there were no bruises on her arms to suggest that someone grabbed her." Rossi said.

"She got scared and ran. Must have made a wrong turn." I said turning and looking up a down the street. "But where did she run from?"

"There's at least three clubs within 5 blocks of the alley." A uniform said hearing me think out loud.

Rossi nodded. "Can you give me the names? I'll have our technical analyst see if she can get the security footage from all of them and check for Morgan."

The uniform nodded and started listing the club names. After he finished my phone rang. "Mars." I answered.

"_Kat, how is it at the scene? Are you guys almost done?"_ Hotch asked.

"Yeah. I think we're about to head to the station now. Nothing here that tells us who our guy is. Except that either he was a total stranger to her or she knew him and was afraid of him. No marks on the body except for the cut on her throat and the only sign of struggle was the skin under her nails. Pretty much the only way to get a girl into an alley without a fight is either hold a gun to her head or she's running and making a wrong turn. And this guy had a knife not a gun." I said as I switched to speaker phone so Rossi can listen in.

"_Well, until we get a suspect the DNA is a dead end as well. No hits in CODIS." _Hotch said.

I looked at Rossi who said, "Well until Garcia gets back to me about security camera footage we're all going to be digging into these girls' lives to find one."


	6. Walking In A Circle Of Paper Searchs

_**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. It's been a crazy couple of weeks at school and next week going to be crazy too so there will probably be another long space of time between this and the next update.**_

Chapter 5

Kat's POV

"I would never hurt Morgan! I loved her!" The outburst came from Jason Michaels, the latest victim's boyfriend. Well ex-boyfriend according to her friends and family.

"I'm not saying you did Jason. I just asked where you were between 11:30 and 1:00 two nights ago." I said patiently.

"Which is the night she died. Which means you think I killed her. Why would I kill my girlfriend?"

"Everyone else we talked to said that you two weren't together anymore." I observed.

"Every relationship has its rough spots. We fought every once in a while. She would always leave and then come back a couple of days later. She just needs space sometimes." He said sounding defensive.

"According to her friends she broke things off with you a little under two week ago. It sounded pretty permanent the way they were describing it."

He sighed. Yep, I definitely hit a nerve there. I decided to keep going. "You and I both know that you knew she wasn't going to come back. If you're innocent you'll tell me where you were. If you keep dodging my questions and changing the subject I'm going to end up thinking you have something to hide. "

He glared at me then said, "I was at work until midnight. When I got of work I went to the bar around the corner from my apartment. I was there until two. Then I went home a crashed."

I smiled. "Can anybody confirm that?"

"Got a pen?" When I handed him a piece of paper and a pen he scribbled out two phone numbers. "That's the night manager at the warehouse and George Saltana. I ran onto George at the bar."

I picked up the paper and stood. "Thank you for your time. We'll call you if we have any more questions. It would be preferable if you didn't leave town until this is all sorted out."

He stood and walked out of the room without replying.

I followed him out and headed over to conference room where the team was set up. Reid was the only one in there, staring at the boards we set up for each victim. "Hey," I said walking over. "Anything showing up yet?"

He glanced up looking a little startled at the sound of my voice. "Nothing. There is no apparent connection between any of the victims except that they were female, lived in the same city, and were targeted by our killer."

"Then we just have to dig deeper. Where are the others?"

"Garcia pulled footage from all the clubs on the list you brought in. Morgan Bell showed up on one of them. Rossi and Prentiss went to go talk to people there. Prentiss and Morgan went to go talk to Leah Kane's ex-husband. Hotch and JJ are talking to Kristy Thomas's family."

I nodded. "And you're trying to find a connection." He nodded. "I'm going to check Bell's ex-boyfriend's alibi. When I'm done I'll help you look." I said before leaving to make the calls.

Ten minutes later I returned with coffee. "Got anything?"

"So far nothing." He glanced up. "I've checked all high school records, college records, even family friends. And from what Garcia just told me they didn't even shop at the same grocery store."

I walked over and sat down next to him. "Well," I said handing him his coffee. "Looks like we're going to have to use our imagination. How are we going to divide this search up?"

He took a sip of coffee, "I'll go over Bell's files again," he offered.

"I'll go over Kristy Thomas." With that we pulled over the stacks of files we needed and proceeded to attempt to find some crazy connection between the victims.


	7. Finally Getting Somewhere

_**Sorry about yet another lag. Trimester exams are this week so I'm focusing on them. Can't remember if I did this earlier so: I don't own Criminal Minds or its characters. I only own Kat and whoever else I come up with. It's sad but true.**_

Chapter 6

Kat's POV

After hours of checking, double checking, and then rechecking everything we had on the victims, as well as four cups of coffee, I felt like I was losing my mind. "What if he's just randomly picking victims at that club?" I ventured to Reid who was checking Leah Kane's file for the fourth time.

"According to security footage from the night each of them died and the memory of the staff Morgan was the only one of the vics who was there." Rossi said walking in with the rest of the team.

"And another idea bites the dust." I said. "Do you guys have anything? 'Cause on this end we have nothing."

"Leah's ex was returning from a business trip to Chicago the night she was killed. His alibi is a plane delay and it checks out." Prentiss said.

As soon as she finished speaking Hotch's phone rang. "Hello." Pause. "Hold on I'll put you on speaker." Another pause as he set the phone to speaker and put it on the table. "Go ahead Garcia."

"_Ok so I did what you asked and rechecked every detail I could find about these girls and checked it again. And I'm telling you there's nothing. Zip. Zero. Nada. The only thing they have in common that I can think of is that all of them were single."_

It hit me. "What if that's how he picks them?" I said. Everyone looked at me.

"Can you explain that at bit more?" Morgan sounded skeptical.

I turned to Hotch and JJ. "Did Kristy's parents happen to mention whether it was her or her boyfriend who decided to break off the relationship?"

"They said it was her." JJ said. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"They were all single and they were the ones who decided to end the relationships they had. Maybe our guy took a break up a little too hard and decided that any woman who dumps a guy needs to be killed." As soon as I finished speaking it occurred to me that my idea might sound absolutely insane. But hey the killers we're chasing are beyond crazy so you have to be a little crazy to keep up with them.

Thankfully Rossi saved me from feeling completely stupid. "It would have to be a pretty dramatic breakup, but some killers have been driven over the edge by less."

"_Question."_ Garcia's voice piped up from the phone on the table. _"If he's randomly picking girls by the fact that they dumped their boyfriends or in one case husband, how does he know who he's going to go after?"_

We all thought on that for a few moments. "Maybe he finds them through the exes. All you really have to do is go to a bar and look for a sad soul and start a heart to heart about how life is so terrible and heartbreaking." I said after a couple of minutes.

Once again everyone gave me a strange look. "Don't look at me like that. I've only tried that once and it backfired terribly."

"What happened?" Morgan asked sensing a possibly amusing story.

I grinned. "Turns out he was a little crazy. He followed me home and broke in when he thought I was asleep. I was, but breaking glass can wake you up. Anyway long story short I ended up shooting him in the hand."

Morgan laughed. "Remind me never to mess with you."

"It was such a waste. He seemed so nice and he was pretty hot."

Hotch changed the subject trying to get us to focus. "It's late. We'll go back to the hotel and get some rest. Tomorrow we'll talk to the exes again. See if Kat's idea pans out."

I sighed, got up, and gathered my many coffee cups. As I walked over to the door I noticed Reid had a strange expression on his face. Was that jealousy perhaps? _So the adorable boy genius might be jealous that I called another guy hot. Good to know. _And with that final thought I walked out the door.


	8. Author's Note

I'm probably not going to be updating for a while. A student in my school district took his own life today and I don't feel like writing out the murders for a while even if they are fictional characters.

I don't know when I'm going to feel like writing again, but I promise as soon as I finish the chapter I will immediatley post it.

-missscarlatti713


	9. Car Rides And Memory Lane

Chapter 7

Kat's POV

I walked back to the station the next morning half dead. But what can one expect from a night if next to no sleep? I thought I was finally past the nightmares but this case brought them back. I shook my head slightly and took another sip of coffee. I'm not going to think about it. Not until we catch this guy anyway.

Everyone was already there when I walked in and sat down. "Morning. What's on the agenda?" I said trying to seem more awake than I really was.

"You and Reid are going to talk to Keith Perry, Leah Kane's ex-husband. Rossi and Prentiss will talk to Eli Clark, Kristy Thomas's ex. And Morgan and JJ will talk Jason Michaels again. I'll talk to Detective Williams and bring him up to speed." Hotch said.

We nodded and headed out. Mr. Perry's house was about 20 miles out of town. I snagged at set of keys and looked at Reid. "It ok if I drive?"

I swear I saw him blush just a little before replying, "Sure."

I didn't occur to me until I started driving that a car ride with a profiler can be the most annoying thing in the world if they wanted to know something that you didn't feel like sharing.

The first few minutes of silence were killing me and I had no idea what to talk about so I flipped on the radio. One The Band Perry song later Reid cleared his throat. I glanced at him and he looked down nervously. When I turned the radio down he cut straight to the point. "Is everything ok with you Kat?"

My grip on the steering wheel tightened slightly. "I'm fine." That sounded fake even to me. "Why do you ask?"

"You seemed a little upset by the scene photos on the jet and today you look like you got maybe two hours of sleep."

"Two and a half hours." I corrected him. Then in hopes of turning the conversation down any path but the one it was taking I turned to him as I said, "And are you profiling me Dr. Reid?"

I grinned as his face slowly turned red. "No." I cut him off right there.

"Seriously Reid? I'm a profiler too. I can also tell when someone is lying and that answer right there was one."

He looked down. "I was just worried about you."

_Whoa. Alright maybe it won't hurt to tell him. Just give it with as little details as possible._ One side of me said_. Are you kidding? _The other side piped in. _If you're going to break that easily for him then you're going soft._ Is it a sign of insanity that I listened to my friendly side only to spite my antisocial side for calling me soft? If so then I'm going to need to be committed.

I sighed. "On one of my tours my team and I ran into some trouble. There were four of us and only two of us made it out alive. Problem was when I thought we were far enough away I asked Johnson to stop so I could try to patch up the cut on his neck enough to hold him over until we made it back to base. He said no we should just keep going. So we did. And after a while he just collapses. I tried to help him but he bled out."

Reid was silent for a couple minutes before speaking. "Kat that's terrible." He paused. Then, "If that was me I would have asked to be off this case."

I gave a half smile. "I think you'd do what I'm doing. Use that experience to drive you forward." He looked skeptical. "Seriously Reid, I think you're tougher than you think."

He smiled for a moment then looked serious again. "There's something else that's bugging you about that day isn't there?"

"Yeah. The ironic part. We were about five miles out from base. I probably could have dragged him at least until we were in sight."

He opened his mouth but I cut him off. " 'You can't blame yourself. You didn't know' I've heard that a million times Reid."

He looked like he wanted to say something else but figured it would just be safer to nod. By then we had made it to Keith Perry's house.

"Oh and Reid," I said as we got out of the car. When he turned to me I continued. "Thanks."

**_Hope you liked it. Reviews make me happy.:~)_**


	10. Major Breakthrough

Chapter 8

Kat's POV

Reid rang the doorbell of Keith Perry's rather large house. Honestly I found the size of it kind of obnoxious. I'm pretty sure the main barn on the ranch I grew up on was smaller than this house. While we waited for someone to answer I turned to Reid, "What exactly does this guy do for a living?"

"He's the head of a major advertising company." He responded.

Before I could say anything else the door was opened by a girl who looked to be about six, maybe seven. I tried for my most friendly smile. "Hi, I'm Dr. Katarina Mars and this is Dr. Spencer Reid. We work for the FBI. Is your dad home? We need to talk to him." Ok. Not something most six year-olds will respond to, but we're working against a clock and I will never claim to be the best with kids.

Before she answered me a man who I assumed to be Mr. Perry came up behind her. "Tess, why don't you go play in your room while I talk to these agents?"

Tess flashed me a shy smile before running off into the house. Mr. Perry motioned us inside. We walked in and followed him into a very posh living room. He sat in an armchair and Reid and I settled on the couch. He made the first move. "I'm assuming you're here about the murder of Leah."

I nodded. "Mr. Perry-"

He cut me off. "Please call me Keith."

"Ok. Keith, we were wondering, were you ever out at the bar alone and then struck up a conversation about your love life with a stranger at some point a few weeks before Leah's death?"

He looked confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Reid piped up. "We have reason to believe that the Unsub selected his victims through their exes."

I picked up the thread from there. "And what better way to figure out which guy got dumped by their girl than talking to them at the bar?"

He considered. Then, "Yeah. About a week before she was killed. I was sitting at the bar upset because she and I had a fight about her taking permanent custody of Tess. Anyway around my third beer this guy comes up. We exchange the usual pleasantries and somehow the conversation turned to my relationship with Leah. I ended up spilling pretty much everything to him."

Reid and I exchanged glances. My longshot idea just might be what's happening. _Boom goes the dynamite._ I looked back at Keith. "Can you give us a description?"

"It was my third beer and a week before she was even killed so it's a little fuzzy, but he definitely had dark brown eyes. I remember because those eyes kind of gave me the creeps the way he was watching me when I was talking to him. And I think his hair was blonde."

I nodded. "Anything else you can remember? Did he say his name?"

He thought a movement and shook his head. "If he gave me his name I don't remember it."

"Alright. Thank you for speaking with us Keith."

"Hey, whatever I can do to help you catch this guy."

An hour and a half later the team was once again gathered in the conference room. And we were feeling pretty pumped. We all had varying forms of the same success from talking to the victims' exes. And to make the deal even better, Eli Clark remembered a name. We were currently eating fast food and waiting for Garcia to call us back with a full report on Cody Salazar.

I had just finished the last of my fries when Morgan's phone rang. Putting it on speaker he answered. "Hey Baby Girl. What've you got?"

"_Well at the first glance it looks like you were just fed a name to make you happy. This guy had no parking or traffic violations of any kind. No juvenile record. No current police record. Just your average citizen. But, then again isn't almost always the ones you don't expect? With that thought I dug deeper and what do you know? Our guy's ex-girlfriend took out a restraining order."_

"That's why he picked women who recently dumped a guy. He was rejected by his own girlfriend." Prentiss.

"He gets a breakup story from a guy and goes after the girl." Rossi.

"Garcia what's the girl's name?" Hotch asked.

"_Kelsey Meyers. And before you ask, I already sent you both his address and her phone number."_

"Thanks Garcia." Hotch said hanging up.

"JJ call Kelsey Meyers, see what she can tell us about Cody. Everyone else will go see if he's home."

We pulled up in front of Cody Salazar's house. When we got out everyone formed up and headed to their positions assigned by Hotch on the drive over. Hotch, Morgan, and Prentiss took the front. Reid, Rossi, and I looped around the back.

We waited. Then there was Hotch's call of, "Cody Salazar, FBI." Followed by some cussing and the sound of the door breaking down. That was immediately followed by Salazar busting through the back door. I reacted first, holstering my gun and sticking my arm out to knock him to the ground. I admit I was gloating a little when I looked him right in the eye and said, "Cody Salazar, you're under arrest as a suspect in the murders of Leah Kane, Kristy Thomas, and Morgan Bell."

_**I know its bribery, but I'm going to do it anyway. If I get around 10 reviews I'll post another chap Friday night at the latest. So please let me know what you think.:~)**_


	11. Confession

Chapter 9

Kat's POV

"I don't know what you guys are talking about. I didn't kill anyone."

"We have proof that you did." Morgan said. "The knife that you had hidden in your dresser drawer tested positive for blood. Your ex-girlfriend, the one you were stalking, was found murdered in her house, killed the exact some way the other girls were."

"The knife is circumstantial, but you have nothing connects me to Kelsey's death." Calm.

"Your DNA is being compared to the epithelial tissue found under Morgan Bell's fingernails. That along with testing the knife will connect you to the murders along with MO and the descriptions from their exes."

"Once again I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Roughly a week before the murder if each girl you talked to the guy they dumped. Each of them gave a description of a man who approached them at a bar and talked to them about their recent relationship troubles. All the descriptions are consistent and they all match you."

"There are plenty of guys in this city who look like me."

"One of them remembered a name, your name." That made him shut up and think. "Look man, right now you have two options. Keep your mouth shut and wait for the DNA results to come back. Or, you can come clean now and we can say you cooperated. Your choice."

Salazar considered for a moment. Then said, "They brought it on themselves."

"Just because they ended a relationship?"

"They spent so much time with those guys, one of them was even married, and then they just tossed them aside like they meant nothing."

"Like how you felt Kelsey treated you?"

He nodded. "I loved her. And she just broke it off and moved on like it didn't matter. I tried to convince her to get back together, and then she took out a restraining order. Claimed I was stalking her."

"So you got mad your girlfriend dumped you and decided to take it out on other girls?"

"Girls that were like her. Girls who deserved it. But in the end it wasn't enough, so I killed her too."

_Ladies and gentlemen we have a confession._


End file.
